Double Meanings
by OmniStrife
Summary: The annoying ninja girl lost the light, and asked him to go find it. But the mission soon turned around, leaving him in the darkness... just where he wanted to be. M for YAOI PWP lemony CidVin oneshot.


**A/N: WARNING: This is a story intended for mature readers. If you're under 17, hit the back button NOW. Also, if you're not into yaoi, hit the back button NOW. I won't take responsibility for what YOU choose to read here. I warned you, loud and clear.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

This was a rabid plotbunny attack. XD I haven't churned out a fic so quickly in a long time. It made me feel good. ^_^ This was like, less than a day in the making, if you think about it. Started it late two nights ago and just finished it up yesterday. I'm pretty proud of myself. XD

I titled it the way I did because double meanings seem to be a recurring theme through the whole thing. Everyone's throwing in some innuendos and stuff here and there. *shrug*

I wanna thank my good friend neldluva for being my make-shift beta and giving me a bit of critique. 3

All things Final Fantasy are © Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Double Meanings**

When it started, it was simple. Light became dark, and it was his mission to find the light again. A problem easily fixed. It was a simple task of finding the right kind of light. What made it less simple was the fact that the girl who had originally lost the light decided to make it her duty to meddle in his affairs of replacing it. It was one thing to inform him of the light's absence, but to pester and badger and bother and _never stop following him around_ was getting really old, really, _really_ fast.

It got to the point where his mission changed from finding light for her, to sticking to the dark places so she wouldn't find him. Under the guise of searching for the correct light, he was able to avoid her for the most part. Every once in a while, she would come running past, looking for him, but he felt safe in the darkness.

Now, he had another problem. The darkness was everywhere. It wanted to consume him, and it made him lonely. But it was a hell of a lot better than being in the light where she could find him.

Actually, now that the thought was present, he realized that where he was, was the place where he could find the light she was looking for. Naturally, there was no light here for him to see by, but since he knew the layout of where he was so perfectly, he knew this was where the light was. If only he had some of that light to find it…

Ah, an idea. Take a little light from outside. Only a little though, lest he blow his cover. Silently, he moved to the doorway that served as a separator from the light and the darkness. He pushed it gently, coaxing the light into the blackness around him. It touched him, illuminating a strip of his arm and up the rest of his crouched body. Behind him it ripped through the darkness, revealing what lay inside.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, created by the only thing that could possibly compete with both the light and the darkness: sound. Thinking it might have been her, he ducked back into the darkness, leaving the door open those discreet few inches to see if it really was her.

As the footsteps neared him, though, he realized that they were distinctly less hurried and more metallic than he would have expected from his current female plague. This realization brought a smile to his lips as he placed the combination of delicate steps and sure strides. This was the end of his loneliness in the dark.

In a bold move, he thrust his arm into the light just in time for it to collide with a thickly clothed shoulder. His hand clenched and fisted the fabric just as his arm withdrew. A booted foot kicked the door open enough for the lithe body to pass through, just before another arm reached out and snatched it before it could open too much. The soft thud of bodies colliding reverberated through the darkened room, and for a moment, it comforted him.

…Until he felt the telltale, circular hardness pressed cold against his temple.

"Eh, heh, heh… Easy now, Vince… just me…"

Faintly glowing red eyes turned on him, the only thing he could see in the darkness. It was kind of creepy, actually. "Cid?" a smooth, deep voice asked, just before a long pause that included the gun being lowered. "…What in Gaia's name are you doing holed up in a closet?"

Letting the man go, but not too far, Cid rolled his eyes; a pointless gesture since there was no way Vincent could see it, enhanced mako senses or no. "Yuffie broke her damn light bulb and needed a new one."

"Alright… that explains your being in the closet. Why are you not coming out?"

Cid's grin was apparent in his voice. "Thought we agreed not to tell the others."

"You know what I mean." Vincent's tone was not angry, just incredulously amused, if it was possible.

"Ah, she decided to keep naggin' me an' naggin' me an' I got fed up. So I'm hidin' now."

"You're hiding." It was a confirming statement with an asking lilt.

"Yep."

"In a closet."

"Yep."

"A very dark closet."

"Yep. Now you are too. Wanna keep me company?"

The glowing eyes blinked. "How long do you plan on staying in here?"

"Uh… I didn't get that far in thinkin'."

The glow lowered as Vincent bent to pinch the bridge of his nose. Naturally, he wouldn't reveal the presence of the thoroughly amused smile on his lips that went with the motion. "You're incredible, Highwind."

"At's why ya love me," came the confident reply.

"Indeed." Vincent didn't need to reveal the smile. Cid could hear it.

"So. Now we're in a closet. You an' me. All by our lonesomes."

"Yes," Vincent said, still amused. "What do you intend to do about this?"

"Make the best of it."

Vincent felt arms slide over his shoulders under his heavy cloak. "Hot under this thing. Don't get how ya wear it all over the place."

The sound of fabric whooshing to the ground signified the cloak's removal. "It's an acquired taste."

"Right." Cid moved his hands up Vincent's chest, feeling his way to the gunner's mouth so he could guide his own to meet it. The feeling of pliant lips and a supple tongue waiting to greet him was endearing at the very least. His hands moved back down to a flat chest, opening buttons and zippers as they gently nudged the man backwards. Vincent complied, backing to the nearest wall that was thankfully devoid of any shelving or boxes. His own hands made their way to the usual blue t-shirt, ever careful of the sharp tips of his claw. They tugged at the material, trying to communicate through touches what the taller man wanted to make disappear.

Cid was first to pull away from the kiss, keeping their bodies close as he allowed Vincent to remove his shirt. He grinned, reaching up to push his goggles from his head. "This is kinda interestin', ya know? Can't see you at all. 'Cept your eyes."

"It's very interesting, yes," Vincent said softly, gently sliding his human hand over the pilot's bicep, appreciating. When he spoke next, his tone held a little bit of a sultry note that almost made Cid's mouth water. "You'll have to feel your way around…"

"Fine by me," the pilot said quickly, not sure if it was him talking or his libido. It was probably both. "Not like I ain't got ya memorized already…"

"Mhmm…" Vincent's voice was quiet, breathy. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cid's shoulder, able to see a few inches with his mako eyes. He loved the way Cid tasted. "_Sapis caeli…_" he whispered as he trailed his tongue up and over the blond's collarbone.

"Huh… what?" Cid breathed, caught up in the feeling of Vincent's mouth on his skin.

"It's Latin… It means… 'You taste like the sky'…"

Cid smiled, even as his head lolled back to give the gunman access to his throat. Vincent never ceased to amaze him. He often wondered how he got so lucky.

As Vincent sucked on his neck, his beating pulse pounding through both of them, he let his hands finish their work on the black shirt donning Vincent's shoulders. Pushing it off to reveal what he knew to be pale skin, he ran it down the man's arms before tossing it to the darkness. Vincent's tongue darted out to sooth the bruise he'd formed, making Cid's breath hitch a little.

"Cid…"

"Yeah, Vince?"

"We're alone in the darkness," came the whisper over the side of the pilot's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing but our senses of touch and sound to guide us around each other."

Cid smiled a little, leaning his head more toward Vincent's wandering lips. "Yeah…"

"I want to feel you."

"Ya already are, Vince…"

Teeth nipped just under his ear before a soft whisper ghosted over it. "Inside me."

The pilot shuddered. "Love it when ya say that…" he mumbled before winning over those whispering lips in a hard kiss. Things changed direction, then. Cid took over, pushing Vincent back more against the wall and sliding calloused hands down the taller man's sides. He slid his tongue into the man's mouth, tasting all the corners, with which he was already so familiar. As he slid a leg between Vincent's leather-clad ones, pressing and rubbing gently, he felt a wave of triumph wash over him as the gunner let out a throaty moan.

Cid broke the kiss to leave little nips and bites down the gunner's jawline. His practiced hands worked deftly on opening the many belts that kept those leather pants so tight. He'd undressed the man enough times to know his way around those belts, even in the dark. Within a few moments he was granted access to slim but shapely hips and a significant lack of undergarments that he'd come to expect from his dark lover. The leather was too tight for underwear. He slid his hands over smooth skin, pushing the heavy leather out of the way as he went. His mouth had made its way to a nipple and was delighting in teasing those amazing sounds out of their hiding places.

"Cid…" Vincent half-moaned, glad they were in a wing of the airship that wasn't inhabited all that often. He stepped out of his pants, not wanting anything touching him that wasn't part of Cid.

The pilot 'hmm'ed softly in recognition, but didn't stop his tedious tongue-torture that was oh-so amazing.

"Please, Cid…" Vincent begged, knowing that when he did, it went straight to his lover's groin.

As expected, Cid breathed out a quiet groan, his pants probably becoming very uncomfortable as he straightened to attack the gunner's neck, pressing up against him to show Vincent what he was doing to him. It felt like a bittersweet eternity before he felt deft fingers and gentle claws pulling at the buttons on his khakis.

Now equally as naked as his lover, Cid was free to explore more. He scratched his teeth down a lean torso as he lowered himself to his knees, feeling his way to a leaking length with his lips. Licking away the musky liquid that had gathered at the tip, he slid the hardened flesh into his mouth. Gentle fingers wove themselves into his hair, not pulling—never pulling—just feeling. Cid bobbed his head a few times, squeezing some more delicious moans from that pale throat. They were amazing, but Cid wanted to hear his lover scream.

It was for that reason, among others involving the almost painful throbbing between his own legs, that he left his task. He straightened, listening to the soft panting coming from the warm body before him. Planting a kiss on the body part nearest him, which happened to be Vincent's shoulder, he crouched down and felt around on the floor for his pants, intending to locate the small packet of lube he always kept on him. After some searching he found it and pulled the little plastic container out, standing to move back to Vincent, who hadn't moved much.

"Think the best way to do this is if ya turn around," Cid said, his voice husky and forced. He heard quiet shuffling as the gunner did as he asked, and the image in his head of Vincent leaning against the wall, willing and wanton, was almost enough to make him wish he could find just enough light to see it for real.

Vincent made a noise, somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Either way, it begged for attention. The pilot moved forward, pressing close and sliding a hand over a shapely ass before that hand went to work on opening the lube he had. The viscous liquid coated his fingers, making them feel slightly chilled as he leaned forward again, slowly trailing them down the gentle curve of Vincent's spine all the way into the searing heat he could never get enough of. The gunner's breath hitched a little at the almost unexpected intrusion, but they both knew it was not unwelcome.

Cid added a second finger, moving and scissoring them a little and listening to the sounds Vincent made. Some of those sounds alone could make him come if he listened enough. Every time they had sex, half of Cid's personal mission was wringing as many of those sounds from the gunner as he could.

At the third finger, the sounds kicked up a notch. By the time Vincent was ready, they were both squirming with the need to be joined. Cid quickly coated himself in lube, using the rest of the small tube to make the entry as flawless as possible. Even though he felt like exploding, he took his time like he usually did, because the longer he took, the more Vincent begged, and he _loved_ to hear the man beg.

"Ah, Cid…" Vincent lilted. "Please…"

The pilot leaned over Vincent's back, reveling in the insistent push of slender hips. "Please what?" he whispered, trying not to rub against Vincent too much. He didn't need this ending before it even started.

Resting his forehead against cool metal, Vincent sifted through his mental stock of words that turned Cid on. "Fuck me…" he groaned, pushing his hips back again.

Cid echoed the groan, letting a breath out through it. "How d'ya know just where to hit to make it ache, Vince?"

"Straight from the chocobo's beak," Vincent said with a throaty chuckle, breaking his lust-filled stupor for a moment. It fell right back into place with the nudging at his entrance.

Cid used his foot to spread Vincent's legs a little more. It wasn't as hard as he had predicted it would be to find the right place to put himself. He knew Vincent's body better than he thought he did. But he had to stop congratulating himself as the scorching heat took him in and swallowed him whole in one quick movement. Vincent cried out, sounding a mix between pleasure and pain. Cid gave him a moment, despite his mounting need to just pound the man into the wall.

"Cid…" Vincent said, breaking the silence of the darkness again. "M-move…"

Not needing to be told twice, the pilot did so, keeping a steady amount of control over himself and making it slow and shallow. Every time he pushed into that heat, a shuddering breath escaped the gunman. As Cid picked up the pace, he ran his hands up Vincent's back, feeling as the muscles contracted and released as he arched gracefully and kept up with his movements. He rounded sharp shoulders and slid his hands down sinewy arms, wrapping the gunner in an embrace that came from both of them.

Vincent leaned back against his lover, resting his head over a strong shoulder, only slightly shorter than his own. He turned his face toward Cid's neck, trying to stifle gradually increasing moans as Cid's speed quickened again. His knees felt weak and were threatening to give out, but he kept himself up, lessening the burden by spreading his legs a little wider. A loud shout shot out of him as the new height of his hips allowed Cid to go deeper and gain access to that crucial spot that turned the thick darkness around them into blinding light for a moment. He moaned again, trying to encourage the touches without words.

Cid tightened his arms around Vincent's waist, pulling him tighter so he could go harder. He felt himself nearing his climax, so he reached down to give the gunner's forgotten length a number of firm strokes. That, in combination with the continued stimulation of the man's prostate, had Vincent calling the pilot's name as his whole body tensed and shuddered, hot seed spilling over Cid's hand.

The added tightness around Cid's arousal left him with little more than a couple more thrusts before he was coming too, releasing himself and filling the willing body in his arms. As they panted in the afterglow, they shared a soft kiss, expressing to each other more than words could ever do.

Cid pulled out and lowered them to the floor. A faint shudder overtook him as he felt a hot tongue cleaning up the mess on his hand. If Vincent wasn't careful, he'd just make the blond want to get right up and do it again.

"I love you…" the taller man whispered as he settled back against his lover and brushed a soft kiss over his neck.

Cid smiled, nuzzling his nose into soft, black hair. "Love you, too, Vince."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cid reached out to fumble for his cigarettes. When he found the box he flipped the top open and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Should you really be smoking in here?" Vincent asked as the flicker of fire from the lighter lit up Cid's face for a moment before being put out.

"My ship, ain't it?" Cid asked through a drag.

"Yes, it is," Vincent answered quietly, watching the red tip of the cigarette brighten as Cid inhaled.

"Don't worry. 'S fine in here. Nothin' to blow up or anythin'." Cid took another drag, happy with the familiar sting in his lungs. Before he could inhale again, he felt soft fingers at his lips, removing the cigarette and bringing them to the pout lips of his lover. The glow of the tip was just bright enough to let Cid see those lips wrap delicately around the filter and suck in just slightly, bringing enough light to illuminate the bottom half of a beautifully constructed face. The blond watched, mesmerized, as two thin lines of smoke exited the gunner's nose before he opened his mouth and let the rest out. "Damn, you're sexy when you do that."

Vincent chuckled a little as he replaced the cigarette between the pilot's lips. "I love your eloquence," he stated lightly, enjoying the casualness.

"Ya love more 'n that." Cid grinned as the pale beauty laughed quietly again.

They sat in comfortable silence, relaxing in the darkness. It was a wonder they even needed the light in the first place. When Cid was done with his cigarette he snuffed it out on the metal floor, not caring what it would make the floor look like. First, it was just a supply closet, and second, there was no light in there anyway, at least not one that worked.

Deciding that the cold floor would be better cuddled upon if they had some protection for their bare skin, they both found their pants and slid them on without standing or moving far from each other. Cid settled back against a box while Vincent made himself comfortable between the pilot's legs, neither of them having much inclination to leave the dark room. It wasn't until a shrill call startled them out of their rest that they even moved.

"CIIIIIIIID!"

The pilot groaned. "Maybe she won't look in here," he said, both for Vincent's sake and his own. That idea was crushed when the sound of every door in the hallway being opened and shut made its way to their ears. Vincent tried to get up, but Cid held him in place against his bare chest. "Let her find her own damn light bulb," he grumbled, implying that they should also let her find them, since they were where the light bulbs were.

The door next to them opened, and they heard a short shout of, "Cid?" before the door slammed shut once more.

Cid tightened his arms around Vincent, knowing their door was next. As he feared, the long sliver of light beneath the metal gained two moving shadows right before the door was yanked open, letting in a harsh amount of light that made both men flinch, having been so used to seeing blackness.

"Cid?" Yuffie made to close the door, just barely after speaking the pilot's name. But she stopped herself, nearly losing her balance with the force behind her movements. Slowly, she turned back and opened the door again, brown eyes widening because one, she had finally found Cid, two, she was looking at Cid and Vincent obviously cuddling, and three, Vincent totally wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't remember ever seeing more than the top half of Vincent's face, let alone the entire upper half of his body. "U-uh… I…"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the stuttering girl. Now that she'd seen them, he was inclined to just let her think whatever she wanted to think.

Cid couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he gestured at the boxes on the opposite side of the supply closet. "There's your damn light bulbs, kid."

Yuffie nodded absently. Light bulb? What's a light bulb? "Um, thanks. I'll be going now." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving the door wide open.

Cid chuckled. Vincent looked at him curiously, getting a grin in return. "Knew we wouldn't have to come out of the closet."

Vincent only gave a roll of burgundy eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You think you're so clever."

"I am," Cid stated as he pulled the gunner closer to press their lips together.

"We'll have to come out sooner or later," Vincent said when they parted, his words obviously holding a double meaning.

"Yuffie will help that process along, 'm sure."

Vincent shook his head a little, amused. "Indeed." He lay back down against Cid's chest. "I don't feel like coming out right now."

"Then we won't. Maybe everyone else will find out just like Yuffie did." Cid gave a short laugh at the image of all their teammates gathered around the closet door, staring as Yuffie had.

Vincent pictured it too, and for the first time, it didn't seem so bad. "Alright, then. Let's enlighten them." At Cid's surprised look, he smirked a little. "_They_ don't have as much fun as we do in the dark."


End file.
